Forbidden Fruit
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: They knew it wasn't right, but they still couldn't help themselves. They needed to share a New Year's kiss. Frank/Andromeda. Parvati/Justin. Ginny/OC. Draco/Hermione. Sirius/OC. James Sirius / Lily Luna.
1. Chapter 1

_They knew it wasn't right, but they still couldn't help themselves. They needed to share a New Year's kiss. Frank/Andromeda. Parvati/Justin. Ginny/OC. Draco/Hermione. Sirius/OC. James Sirius / Lily Luna._

**Forbidden Fruit**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 258**

**XX**

_Happy Early Birthday to GlassCaseOfEmotion! :)_

**XX**

_January 1__st__, 1970_

The Black household erupted into cheers and Andromeda spun on her heel and disappeared with a pop. In their drunken haze, no one noticed the missing middle sister except for fifteen-year-old Narcissa. But she wouldn't tell. Andy's secret was safe with her. After all, she kept Ted a secret. She could keep Frank a secret too.

XX

The crack of apparition was unnaturally loud in the still air. Andromeda spun around for a few seconds, trying to regain her bearings. Finally, her eyes fixated on a young blond man quickly making his way to her from a brightly lit house that stood against a backdrop of stars.

"You made it," whispered Frank as he pulled her into his arms and laid butterfly kisses across her nose. "I'm so glad."

"I don't have much time before I need to return home," replied Andromeda, smiling brightly up at her beloved. "They'll notice I'm gone soon and Cissy can only cover for me so long before they discover the truth.

Frank sighed again and rested his forehead against Andy's. "I wish we didn't have to pretend," he said softly, tangling his fingers in Andromeda's light brown curls. "I want everyone to know I love you."

Andromeda smiled softly at him. "So do I," she whispered. "It's only a few more months. Once I graduate, we can be together. I swear." She stood up a bit taller and captured Frank's lips with hers. The couple shared a hasty New Year's kiss before they were, once again, forced to part.

**XX**

_The Forbidden Relationship Competition – Section A Drabble – Andromeda/Frank_

_The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – Andromeda/Frank – butterfly kisses_

_The Greek Mythology Competition – Apollo – God of music, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, and the sun, associated with light and truth_

_Honeydukes Competition – Cauldron Cakes – write a happy story_

_100 Characters Competition – Frank Longbottom – stars _

_100 Different Pairings Competition – home _

_The Seven Fics Challenge – Prompt: pretending_

_Birthday Exchange – GlassCaseOfEmotion – Andromeda/Anyone _

Hope you enjoyed that! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Words: 280**

**XX**

_January 1__st__, 1978_

Part of her knew what she was doing was wrong, but she refuse to let herself stop. When Sirius Black, her favourite student, had sauntered into her office five minutes before midnight, Professor Angela Wood let him talk her into pouring him a glass of fire whisky to celebrate the last moments of the year.

When asked why she did what she did, Angela wasn't able to answer. There wasn't a particular reason _why_ she kissed the boy – because that's what he was, really, when compared to her – but she just _did_ because she couldn't help herself.

It might have had something to do with the way he held himself, so confident at such a young age. It might have also been his attitude, so flippant and carefree and damn rebellious it took her back to her own schooldays. It might have been the fact that he was her most brilliant student; he had a natural gift for Arithmancy.

But it didn't matter, not really. What mattered was that when the clock struck twelve, he had downed the tumbler of whisky in his hand and, with three purposeful steps, moved to be right in front of her. And then, before she could even fidget self-consciously and push a curl of her black hair behind her ear, his hands were around her waist and his lips were moving insistently against hers and she threw her arms around his neck and eagerly responded.

Professor Angela Wood didn't know why he kissed her, or why she let him kiss her, or why she continued to kiss him, but she sure as hell knew that she wasn't going to pull away.

**XX**

_The Forbidden Relationship Competition – Section E Drabble – Sirius/OC_

_The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – Sirius/OC – impetuous _

_Honeydukes Competition – Chocoballs – write a romance story_

_100 Different Pairings Competition – Sirius/OC – detention _

_The Seven Fics Challenge – Prompt: favourite _

Please leave me your thoughts! :)


End file.
